Mary all alone
by eeveejolteonfan
Summary: A new update of Ib makes it possible to play as Mary. I made a free verse of it; please keep in mind I have not seen the actual ending. "I'm coming, father..." - Mary [Don't know genre; giving Angst and Tragedy just cause I can ;3)


**SORRY FOR ALL THE STORIES I'M MAKING BUT I JUST HAD TO DO THIS**

**Disclaimer; Don't own nothin'.**

**Also blame Mary's theme for me writing this. It's very... lovely.**

* * *

_"Ib? Please help me! Please!"_

_Come back Mary..._

_"Garry? Please someone help me!"_

_You can stay here forever..._

_"Please... someone help!"_

_..._

_"Footsteps..."_

_..._

_"Father?"_

* * *

_Welcome to my world that's painted with sadness_

_There's no light of sun, there you can't hear any sound at all_

_Here I'm waiting silently for you, father_

_Why you were so cruel to leave poor Mary alone?_

* * *

"Ib... lets go... Garry's not himself anymore" Mary said to her new friend Ib, Garry were sitting in front of her still talking to himself, Mary knew her friends had done it. But of course she couldn't tell Ib that.

"Maybe it's a fake Garry? Why would he be here anyways... don't you agree Ib?" Mary continued laying a hand on Ib's shoulder. Ib just kept on staring at Garry.

"Lets leave Ib..."

Ib turned around staring mad at Mary, "I won't leave Garry" she said, this hurt Mary... but she nodded and left the room filled with her friends.

* * *

_Please take me away, I desperately promise to be a good girl, to be worthy of your love_

_I don't need the paint books, the dolls and the dresses,_

_Just tell me, why you've left your pictures and became gone?_

* * *

Mary walked over to the now unlocked door, walking down the stairs alone. Why didn't Ib want to come along? What made Garry so special anyways? She shrugged until a Mannequin blocked her path

"Please move?" Mary asked it, and it did.

Mary thanked it and continued her path, reached the fake version of her fathers art gallery.

* * *

_Who are you, stranger with a red rose in your hand_

_I liked you from the first sight, I wanna be your friend, Let's play_

_I've never asked for this place that's called my home,_

_But hope, you will be staying with me until the end_

* * *

She heard her sisters and brothers, her fellow paintings, telling her to stop. So stay with them forever, as she were a painting like them. Mary did not agree and followed the path toward the painting to Ib's world.

You need to take someone else's place. A noted comment Mary remembered, however she did not care and jumped onto the painting, getting ready to get out.

Be free.

Be human.

No longer alone... no lonely Mary.

* * *

_Please, don't be scared of me I'm a good girl_

_I just want to be with you to forget my sorrow_

_I'm tired of being the puppet of this world_

_Oh, tell me, why do you want to go with this man?_

* * *

Mary arrived at the real world gallery... but no people were around. It still were dark too.

Her fellow paintings now shouted 'GO BACK' to her, 'DON'T LEAVE' Mary shrugged it off walking around in the gallery, looking for someone... anyone. She passed the Lady in Red "Big sis!" Mary said walking quickly over to her "Where have everyone gone?"

'You are trapped here' came the response to poor Mary.

* * *

_Is he your true knight in the shining armor?_

_Who'll sacrifice himself just for your sake with no fear. But then_

_Why he resembles the one, who created_

_This gallery and picture, that gave me a birth?_

* * *

The lights flickered and the gallery became darker, scaring Mary a little. She flinched back, her blue eyes shining brightly. Her friends still called for her, and Mary ran to the front door of the gallery.

It were locked...

"Please let me out!" Mary plead to her friends, they now replied angrily 'You wanna stay here... you are trapped'.

* * *

_MY TEARS ARE FALLING, WHY IS IT SO PAINFUL?_

_I DID NOTHING WRONG, SO WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?_

_THIS BURNING CANVAS BECAME YOUR CRUEL ANSWER_

_AND NOW FLAMES UNSPARINGLY KISS ME GOODNIGHT._

* * *

Her former friends... her family... all shouting she could stay. Poor Mary running around alone in her Father's gallery.

The gallery became darker once again, "I feel so lonely... someone please..." she plead hearing a noise, she quickly found her palette knife from earlier and found it for use... protection. "Are someone there?" She asked the empty gallery.

Her family had stopped talking to her.

* * *

_Welcome to her world that's lying in ashes..._

_There's a sea of fire, There is no way to run at all..._

_She only wanted to be with her father..._

_But little Mary is melting in her abyss alone..._

* * *

"Ib? Please... help me Ib! Please!" Mary continued to plead, the gallery were so dark, oh so dark now.

She ran over to where she had come from... giant letters spelling 'STAY HERE FOREVER'

Oh so scared Mary was... Just wanted a friend.

"Garry? Please... come and help!" Mary plead to the man who stole her friend, falling to her knees crying.

And then the lights were all gone...

* * *

_"I'm coming, father..."_

* * *

Little lonely puppet... little lonely Mary... sitting collapsed in the darkness.

Footsteps are clicking closer.

Oh... maybe it's Ib? No... because Ib HATES Mary... Mary is alone... Mary should have stayed with her family...

The footsteps stopped in front of Mary, and poor Mary recognized the person right away.

"_Father?_"

* * *

**In honor of a new ending in Ib (I haven't seen/played/watched the ending myself; this is free writing from what I read about it) where you control Mary and go into the Real World... however it is as Ib left it. Empty.**


End file.
